starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Corporação SoroSuub
A Corporação SoroSuub foi uma empresa do planeta Sullust, especializada em processamento de minérios, esta mesma continha divisões e subdivisões que movimentaram tudo. Empregados foram treinados na Academia de Negócios SoroSuub, no planeta Sullust, antes da autorização da empresa. História A divisão tecnológica da empresa produzia armas, droides, sensores, veículos e outros objetos tecnológicos. A SoroSuub também empregava metade da população de Sullust e tembém mantinha a Guarda Municipal de Sullust. Guerras Clônicas Nas Guerras Clônicas a SoroSuub apoiou a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Guerra Civil Galáctica Durante os primeiros dias da Guerra Civil Galáctica a SoroSuub aliou-se ao Império Galáctico, e tomou até o controle dos Sullustanos derrubando o presidente do planeta, para proteger os seus haveres. Devido as objeções a Sullust, um golpe na aliança da empresa auxiliada por Nien Nunb e uma sabotagem industrial e a pirataria, SoroSuub finalmente se aliou com a Aliança Rebelde e então liberando Cruzadores de Libertação e Cruzadores Dauntless, e mais tarde eles restauraram o Conselho de Sullustan, esta mesma continuou sendo uma empresa de sucesso na Nova República. Funcionários notáveis *Beolars Bribbs *Futor Produtos Veículos Naves Capitais *Cruzador pesado Classe Dauntless *Operadora de Classe-Hornet *Cruzador Classe Libertador Caças Estelares *Caça Bombardeiro BB-2 Starfire *Cruzador Classe Corsário *Caça de Patrulha Cutlass-9 *Caça Classe Drexl *G-59 *Caça Classe Fúria *Caça Planetário *Caça Classe Preybird Transportes espaciais *Transportador Espacial LEX-1550 *Transportador de Assalto Classe Bantha *Transporte Embaixador Classe Shuttle 001 *Transportador Classe B'zabuu *Transportador Armado TUG *Cargueiro Classe Stamite *Transportador de Resgate *Skiff Soro Suub *Cargueiro Nella Luz 342 *Cruzador Classe Luz NETsT *Transportador de Luxo Pessoal 3000 *Transportador de Luxo Pessoal 3500 *Transportador de Luxo Pessoal 200 *Cruzador Luxury Yacht 5000 *Cargueiro RK-720 Veículos Planetários *HoverTank AAC-1 *Landspeeder Covair *Landspeeser de Luxo G-17 *Speeder Submersível AQ-1 *Hovervan Blindada HL-38 *Hoverskiff HS-14 *Landspeeder OP-5 *Swoop Pirata de Corrida *Speeder de Combate Rebelde *Speeder Shelter S-130 *AirSpeeder Duplo-228 *Landspeeder V-19 *Landspeeder V-24 *V-35 de Corrida *Landspeeder X-31 *Landspeeder X-34 *Skimmer XP-291 *AT-R XP-38 *Landspeeder Utilitário XP-38A Motores *9x2 *Hiperpropulsor Griffyn/Y2GT *Hiperpropulsor Griffyn/XTG *Hopper Horizon Armas *Pistola Blaster ELG-3A *Canhão de Íon Equalizador *Rifle Blaster Firelance *Firestorm-1 *Rastreador pesado 16 *Pistola pesada Blaster Kylan-3 *Rifle Blaster Kylan-15 *Pistola pesda Blaster Renegada *Blaster S1BR *Pistola Blaster SC-4 *Pistola pesada Blaster SSK-7 *"Thumper" TTT-54 *Rifle Sniper X-45 Armas Brancas *Machado de Vidro BD-1 *Controlador FP Granadas e Explosivos *Granada de Concussão LXR-6 *Campo Anti-Gravidade XG Droides *Droid de Controle de Tráfego S-12 *Droid Policial 501-Z *Droid Piloto FA-4 *Droid Manobrista FA-5 *Droid de Reparação G2 *Droid de Patrulha Z-65 Outros *Comlink pessoal C1 *Cryo-Case CLD-50 *Fusioncutter F-187 *Pod de Projeção Holográfica *Comlink Silenciador-98 Aparições *''Star Wars: Knigths of the Old Republic: O Começo'' *''The Monster'' *''Episode 1 Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode 1 Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavernof Screming Skulls'' *''Secrets of Jedi'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technoogy'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Categoria:Conglomerados Categoria:Companhias fabricantes de armas